And The Bubble Bursts
by Featherstone
Summary: All my life spent on studying for a job, yet I end up here, where nothing that I have learnt can help me. Logic is messed up. I don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

Hey there, this is my first FanFiction so I would greatly appreaciate reviews telling me what to improve upon within newer chapters and what I did well on. Thanks ^-^

~Featherstone

**

* * *

And The Bubble Bursts**

_Chapter 1_

I am the dullest person that you could possibly imagine. I sit at home watching the TV or doing work. When I am at college I do the work, read during breaks and then go home. I like to go walking by myself into the woodland area so I can sit and just listen to the silence. A lot of people think I am nuts, always by myself, withdrawn and extremely silent. I let them; I really don't care about their opinions. I wasn't always like this, until about twelve or thirteen I had a small group of 'friends' who I enjoyed spending my free time with. But over a span of wasted days I realised I didn't fit in with them. They started talking about fashion and makeup. I just thought that all of it was a mask to hide the identity of their true personality. I slowly began to draw myself into my own little world and I enjoyed it.

I'm Sammy Featherstone, I am seventeen and in college. My height is above average, I have long blond hair, blue eyes and a figure that I don't deserve. I don't have any friends, just concerned relatives. But to be truthful I think they gave up on me years back when they realised I wasn't going to come out of where I had put myself. I got excellent GCSE results, but it didn't make me happy. I got the course I wanted at college but it didn't make me happy. I'm at the top of my class and I really don't give a shit. People have tried to make friends with me in the past but everyone is the same. They want you to boost their ego. There is no such thing as good friends in this world. You have to work hard and achieve to get anywhere and having so called 'friends' can't help you. You never get anything for free, so if someone offers you a 'friendship' and you haven't even tried to develop relations with them you can't trust them.

I realise that I sound like a bit of a bitch, and you know I probably am. If I had a choice to go back and join in with the mindless idiots, I wouldn't take it. I would happily carry on the life I have been living. I wouldn't care if I died either. Nothing would happen to anyone if I did. I am sure some attention seeking female would moan about it for a while, take advantage of the situation to gain sympathy from people around them, but not really caring after a few days. I have also found that a lot of the girls my age crave 'love'. They hunt around looking for a boy, luring him on, having fun for a while and then throwing them away like a piece of used chewing gum – a mess that takes forever to scrape off the floor of self pity. All they want is a bit of attention. I don't care for the thing called love. I will keep going along in my little bubble thanks.

Unfortunately I found out that bubbles burst and eventually you have to face the cold reality of what is going on around you. I just didn't expect it realise it the way I did.

xXx

Another day in the learning facility started as normal, collecting the books and then taking my place at the back of the class ready to take notes from the board, selecting out useful information. I have been finding it harder and harder to concentrate in classes lately. The rest of them don't seem to care about trying to learn. The noise is ridiculous and headaches drone on in the background making everything so much more difficult. There is one person in the room who is really testing my patience. The teacher had told him to stop talking many times but just gave up in the end and let him carry on. I wanted to stop him talking. I never speak to anyone; he just made me go against my morals of not wasting my time with idiots.

'Excuse me, would you mind lowering your voice so that I am able to listen?'

He turned around and laughed. I guess he thought I was joking.

'Oh look everyone! The little emo nerd talked! What you gunna do, throw a book at me?'

I smiled and tried again.

'I acknowledge the fact that you just called me an 'emo nerd' but I am going to ignore it. I'm not going to throw a book either; I would be reduced to the sanity of a baby throwing its toys from its pram. So I ask again, could you lower your voice, thank you.'

I was aware that everyone was looking at us but I was, as you can guess, not bothered. The teacher was wonderfully useless, just standing there and staring. Sure, I didn't expect to do anything like this but I snapped. Big whoop.

'Oh, trying to be clever! You can't do anything about it.'

He stood up and looked me directly in the eyes.

'So, what you gunna do?'

I felt like punching him for a start. Then kicking him until he stayed silent.

'I'm sorry, but if I followed my desires and carried out actions, I would get into a lot of trouble. I am going to remove myself from this room so I don't do anything stupid.'

I stood up and put my things in my bag and then started to make my way out of the room. All this noise and attention, I hate it. He caught my wrist and I swung round and punched him in the face. What can I say, I have good reflexes.

'YOU CRAZY BITCH!'

He had blood coming from his nose and I think everyone was in shock. I carried on walking and opened the door and shut it behind me. Walking in a fixed direction seemed like a good idea, to get away from all the noise and commotion, to find somewhere peaceful to think. I am not sure how long I walked for, but I ended up back in the woods and sat down to enjoy the warmth of the sun dancing over my skin.

xXx

I'm not sure how long I sat there but I welcomed the return to the bliss of silence and thinking about nothing. My hand stung and it was bleeding where I hit him so hard. Looking at it for a while I started to question why I had reacted so violently. I understood I didn't fit in with anyone. I knew that I didn't care about the people around me. I might as well be dead, it's not like anyone would miss me. A cool breeze swept through the woods and I shivered. My face felt cold and I put my hand on it to investigate. It was wet.

I couldn't believe that I had been crying. I never cry. The last time I cried was when I fell off my bicycle and took the top layer of skin off my arm around 7 years ago. I thought it and then pondered about saying it aloud. I really don't have a point to my life anymore. I'm not achieving anything by being here. Hearing the words in my own voice made my resolution seem more final.

'I wish I could just leave, and never come back.'

As soon as I said it a circle appeared underneath me. It was blue and had swirls all over it. The breeze was picking up and I was scared. I stood up and tried to get away from the light but I held me there. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby and if they were playing a prank on me but there was no one. Bands of light started to flow up from the circle and they started to surround me. I couldn't do anything to stop it and fought as hard as I could but darkness engulfed me and I started to fall.

xXx

I could see a light coming out of the darkness and then all too quickly I smashed into the ground. I muffled a quick groan and then lifted my head up. There were lots of people standing around me, they looked like they had been talking and I had just landed in the middle of it. There was a woman dressed in black with white decorations in front of me. Behind her were some people with strange coloured hair. I turned my head and found 4 other people looking at me. There was a girl and a boy on the floor and a man dressed in black and red and another dressed in white and blue. Cosplayers? I looked around and a small house was in front of me surrounded by skyscrapers. Rain was falling from the sky hitting my skin and I stuck my head back into the ground. I must be dreaming.

'What is your name?'

I looked up and the woman was looking down at me. Was she trying to confirm a sense of authority?

'I don't think I should give out that information to strangers.'

'You must have a wish very strong to be transported here.'

'What?'

'I am Yuko, in this place I can grant wishes for a certain price in return if you desire it strongly. So, what is your wish?'

I just looked at her and then stood up. This can't be happening, there are no such things as wishes, they are things that people place their hopes on because they are too lazy o make them happen. Looking behind me I saw an open gate leading onto a street. I didn't know what this was but I had to find a way to get out and contact someone to tell them where I was. I may not care for them but I didn't want to cause unnecessary panic, I don't want it. I started walking towards the gate and then broke out into a sprint. I expected one of them to stop me but no one did. They didn't have too. My legs stopped themselves. I couldn't get through the gate, I was trapped within here.

'You won't be able to run away from your problems, you have come here to face them and your body knows it.'

I turn back around slowly, trying to figure out what the hell has happened. Yuko is just standing looking at me along with everyone else.

'So, what is your wish?'

I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to say. I tried to think back but my mind was a complete mess. Yuko walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I backed away from the touch a fell to the floor. I decided to hide in my hands, burying myself behind them so I wouldn't have to worry about this and just wake up.

'What did you say, before you got transported here?'

I don't want to answer her, I want to wake up. But my mind still churns the information and pulls out an answer.

'I… I said that I wish I could leave… and never come back.'

I did mean it, and I still do. But this is a dream so nothing will happen if I say things.

'I can grant that, but I require a price.'

'What is it?'

I look up at her and a boy is beside her with some vials and a knife. I panic and start to back away further, she must be a psycho and this is her warped blood thirsty cult.

'Your price is what is most precious to you, for you it is your blood.'

'What?'

'I would like you to fill these vials up with your blood as a payment.'

She placed them down in front of me and the put the knife next to it. She's crazy. An idea flashed through my mind, if this is a dream then I can wake myself up. This must be how. My arms moves forward and my hand grabs onto the knife. I stare at it, not sure what to do and then think back to my biology lessons. If I want to draw a vast amount of blood then I need to cut an artery which pumps huge amount of blood around my body at high speeds. I press the knife against my wrist and laugh. This is a dream and when I die I will wake up, that has to be it. I moved the knife along my wrist and gasped when pain shoot through me. I wasn't expecting that. The blood starts to pour out and I panic.

'Here, take the vial the collect the blood with it.'

She handed me the vial and I took it from her and pressed it against my wound. The blood started to fill it up I was thankful that I wasn't squeamish. In fact, it was strangely fascinating.

'Here, is that enough?'

I was starting to feel light headed and she shook her head. She gave me another vial and took the other one from me, putting a cork on the top of it.

'You have to be joking.'

I carried on watching the blood pour freely until she took the vial away from me and the boy gave my a cloth. I pressed it against my wound and then held my arm up in the air. In first aid we were taught that if you cut yourself you should hold your wound above your head.

'I can now send you off; this creature will transport you to different worlds. You may meet people who you have known, but they might not be the same person. They will have the same soul but have lived different lives.'

This all just flew over my head and I was too busy trying to stop my arm from bleeding. I then heard a whooshing sound and I looked down to see another circle, but it looked different his time. Swirls travelled around me and then, like before, I was engulfed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

Hooray for Chapter 2! This is my first FanFiction so I would greatly appreaciate reviews telling me what to improve upon within newer chapters and what I did well on. Thanks ^-^

~Featherstone

_

* * *

Chapter 2_

There is nothing but darkness around me. I can't even tell if I am there, or just a floating spirit with thoughts and no physical form. Did I die? If I did, I don't mind. A part of me is actually thrilled, the peacefulness and calmness of the darkness is inviting. I could float around for years letting my mind wonder, free to think what I feel with no noise to disrupt a chain of interlinked thoughts.

'I wonder…'

I looked around searching for the source of the voice. It resonated all around and I couldn't find who had spoken. I tried to speak but the sound from my mouth, if it was there, didn't travel anywhere. There was a possibility that I was in a vacuum, no air particles for the sound waves to move. Maybe I was still dreaming and this was just another section of the nightmare, lingering on to try and snatch my sanity away from me.

'Do you seek to become invisible?'

The voice had become fixed in front of me, but due to the empty void I could see nothing. I desperately searched to find something.

'No… that can't be it… You seek something else…'

A figure slowly came into form, drifting towards me, glowing ominously. I squinted and bought my hand up to my eyes protecting myself from the sudden change of light level. So I did have a body there after all.

'You seek something entirely opposite of that… You want acceptance.'

After adjusting to the light I focused on the figure. It had a human appearance and I was surprised when I saw who it resembled. It resembled me, only it possessed a more translucent form.

'I have certain skills acquired to this image according to your desires. Do you wish for your desires to be realised?'

What desires? I don't wish to be accepted, far from that. I would have been happy to stay here and accept that I was dead. Now I can't help but feel that I have finally gone insane and the incident with the boy just caused me to go over the edge.

'Well?'

The figure was now right next to me glowing causing my hairs to rise over my body. I knew that I couldn't speak so how was I supposed to give out an answer? I don't even know if I have any desires I want be realised. I would be happy to get out of here now, away from anything remotely human, to be free to go back to being able to think calmly.

'It's decided then…'

xXx

'You, wake up!'

My eyes snapped open and I awaited a second command, although one never came. There was however a loud bang and I cringed expecting something to hit me.

'WHAT WAS THAT?'

I heard three different voices yell at the same time before a man started yelling by himself.

'I didn't feel an enemy! Who did that?'

I really didn't care and I wanted this guy to shut up. I had a headache and his voice was bouncing off the walls.

'Bastard! _You_ threw that, didn't you?'

Doesn't he know how to control his volume? Shut up! Before I lost it another man started talking. He was a lot more controlled than the other one.

'It had to come from above. You were in a corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there.'

'What? It was my _Kudan_, what else?'

I shifted and pushed the sheet which was covering me away before sitting up.

'Excuse me, but what's a Kudan?'

They all turned their heads to look at me and I lowered my head, not realising that I would involuntarily draw attention to myself.

xXx

'Puu! She's awake!'

A white bunny creature just jumped into my vision and invaded my personal space… And it was talking. I didn't know what to make of it and cringed back causing a wave of gasps to be fired in my direction. I know I normally come across as a complete and utter weirdo but I at least hoped that they would retain their manners and would show their dislike of me in private.

'Hyuu! She disappeared!'

I looked towards the blonde man who had just made the comment and glared at him. Was he an idiot? Either he didn't notice my dislike to him, or he didn't care, as he made no acknowledgement of my action.

'Way to state the obvious idiot.'

The man in the red and black clothing was looking around the room searching for something like his life depended on it.

'Be on guard, we don't even know what her intentions are yet.'

They all started looking around the room and I sat there confused, what were they on? I went to bury my face back in my hands to get away from the insanity for a moment when I noticed something wrong. I couldn't see my hands. Come to think of it, my whole body is missing… This is way too much to handle in one day, or dream, or whatever the hell it is!

'Um…'

They all turn their heads back to where I am sitting, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

'Did you just hear that?'

'Yup, she must be in here still!'

'Mokona knows she is still in here!'

I stood up and checked myself again. I was defiantly not visible, but I was there as I could still feel my face with my hands. I didn't get this.

'What?'

'Oh! It must be your Kudan!'

A man with a puppet in his hand stuck his hand in the air and everyone casted their gazes upon him instead.

'Although, I have never heard of a Kudan turning someone invisible before…'

I sat back down and leaned against the wall. I was feeling dizzy and sick and that was just because of the madness of everything, never mind the blood loss. Not being able to see yourself is unnerving and I willed whatever was making me invisible to stop. Within a blink of an eye I was visible again.

'Sammy came back!'

'And now the white pork bun is spouting the obvious as well!'

'Everyone has a Kudan attached. Here is how it is written in Kanji.'

He started to write something in symbols and I couldn't read it. I don't even know what Kanji is. The figure which had appeared to me before, what did it say to me?

'_I have certain skills acquired to this image according to your desires… Do you seek to become invisible?'_

Could it be that the thing I had seen before was my Kudan? That must be it. Although becoming invisible… How is that supposed to help me?

xXx

'…and where would Sammy like to stay?'

I looked up and the woman called Arashi was talking to me and I snapped out of my thoughts. Everyone else was moving out of the room apart from the girl and the boy sitting on the floor across from me. To be truthful I had stopped listening after the man wrote on the board. I tilted my head slowly and she asked me again, only I caught the conversation this time. She pointed as she spoke to indicate who she was talking about.

'Well Fai and Kurogane are sharing a room together and Syaoran and Sakura are in here. Which room would you like to be in?'

I now knew what everyone was called, but I didn't really care. I wanted to get out of here and work out what was going on.

'We have another room which you can use.'

I nodded and I picked up the sheet following her out past the others in the doorway. At least if I was by myself I would have time to think in a quiet environment.

'Here is where you will be staying, if you need anything we will be down the hallway.'

I nodded again and then shut the door behind me. I could finally relax now that I wasn't subjected to peoples gaze. I caught something when I shut the door and pulled at what was trapped to release it. Where I cut my wrist was now surrounded by a bandage neatly tied up with a knot. I shuddered at the thought of any of them touching me, even if it was just to put a bandage on.

The corner of the room next to the window looked inviting and I sat there, looking out into the world outside. A busy world was still awake, sign posts and boards glaring in the distance, inviting people to spend their money at different establishments. Where the hell am I?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

Sorry this took so long! This is my first FanFiction so I would greatly appreaciate reviews telling me what to improve upon within newer chapters and what I did well on. Thanks to the people who have added this story to my favourites and I am grateful for the review which ccsakura21 posted. Thanks for reading ^-^

~Featherstone

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

'Hyuu! Wakey wakey Sammy!'

I opened my eyes slowly to find the idiot blonde in front of my face, probably one of the worst things that I have had to wake up to. Don't any of them know anything about personal space at all? I felt extremely uncomfortable with having someone so near me and tried to back away, only to end up hitting my head on the wall.

'You are so clumsy; here let me help you up!'

I glared at him, who the hell does he think he is? I'm not clumsy, sure I wasn't the best in sport due to my lack of communication but I was certainly not clumsy. What does he expect me to do with his hand? Grab on to it so he can help me up and claim the benefits of a 'good deed'? I just sat there and couldn't glare at him any more, it just made me even more irritated and distressed, so I put my head down so I could look at my hands instead.

'Hey, are you feeling ok?'

I saw a hand reach towards my forehead and kicked out with my leg. Fai jumped back surprised, I imagine.

'Stay away from me. Got it?'

'Sure.'

He smiled and then walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

xXx

'You guys won't get anything done sitting in your rooms. You have to start your search for Sakura's feather someplace! So get out into the neighbourhood and see.'

After getting changed I walked out of the apartments to find them all grouped together at the bottom of the steps. The sun tickled my face and I sighed, yesterday I punched a kid and ended up here. Someone must really hate me, come to think of it I imagine most people in my world have some sort of grudge against me, I have rejected many people including my family.

'Okaaay!'

Fai and Mokona cheered overenthusiastically causing me to cringe. They remind me of the girls at college, holding a fake facade and mindlessly agreeing to anything and everything that a boy would say.

'Oh no! It's about time for my lesson to start! If you walk around I think you will start to figure out what this Kudan talk is about.'

Walking around a city. I can't do it. All those people looking at you, the potential to be touched and the deafening sound of talking.

'Now Syaoran, take this money. There's enough for lunch in there, so the four of you should take your time and make friends.'

I mentally glared at him; he was giving money to a kid to make _friends_. Why did he accept it in the first place? We are staying at lodging for free which is suspicious enough and then they begin to get all 'friendly' giving out money. You get nothing for free, especially money.

xXx

Walking through the streets of the Hanshin Republic is torture. I can't stand being so close to people who I don't know and I can't even stand close to people I know. I was the same with my family. They tried to take me out to a theme park to 'cheer me up' and I went as fast as I could back to the car. I just can't do it.

'It sure is a bustling place!'

Fai was enjoying it, how is beyond me.

'Yeah! People are all over the place!'

Mokona was almost like his sidekick, agreeing with pretty much everything he said. Syaoran piped up, seeming surprised at the arrangement of the area.

'Small buildings are bunched up next to the huge ones!'

'Have you ever seen anything like this in your world Syaoran?'

'No Fai.'

'Kuro-tan, how about you?'

'Never! And why do you have to call me by weirder and weirder names?'

'How about Sammy?'

I was surprised he was talking to me after this morning. I thought he would have got the message.

'You don't talk very much do you?'

It's because I would be wasting my breath on people like you. A group of girls started to walk past laughing and giggling. It annoyed me but they started pointing as well, I couldn't take anymore. I had to get out of here. I turned around and started to hurry back the way we had come, only for a man, a really stupid one I must add, running across the walkway to collide with me. I froze when I felt a hand catch mine, human contact is something I can't handle. I bought a fist around to connect with whoever touched me only for it to be caught.

'Your reflexes are fast but your aim is terrible.'

Kurogane was standing in front of me now and I tried to struggle against his grip.

'Get. Off. Me.'

He narrowed his eyes at me and the grunted.

'Whatever.'

He released his grip and I pulled my arms back towards myself. The man who I had knocked over was slowly getting up. People had crowded round like they were watching stage show, looking at me and the two men wondering what had happened. I really, really needed to get out of here.

'_Let's go then…'_

I looked around to see where the voice came from only to find the image of myself standing a few meters away from me.

'Hey, where did she go? She shouldn't be lost out here Kuro-chi'

'Would you shut it? And let her go, she looks like she's pissed off about something.'

I looked down and realised I was invisible again, that must mean that my Kudan can make me invisible when I want to be.

'_That's right… if you want to call me a Kudan…'_

Turning round I saw an opening in the walkway and ran as fast as I could to find a place which had no noise and no people. Which was pretty difficult, considering that on every public space with any form of grass was packed like the city centre. I decided to try and find a way back to the apartments but with all the running around I had no idea where I was. Everywhere looked the same and because I couldn't read the signs I didn't know how to get back where I started. I'm lost in a city that might as well be in another world, I don't have a phone to contact anyone and even if I did it wouldn't have any numbers on it and the only people I would recognise I currently hate. Oh and did I mention that there are people everywhere.

'_Over there…?_'

I turned around to see my Kudan pointing to an alleyway and at the back of it I could see it leading onto another street, although it appeared that no one else was there. I started walking towards it, ecstatic to find somewhere which was unpopulated and didn't have the constant sheet of noise covering you. I felt apprehensive about walking through the alleyway, it reminded me of a horror movie where something would jump out at you when you were walking through. I shook my head and reminded myself that I was invisible, nothing could find me. My steps echoed down the gap and I tried to step a bit slower; I may be invisible but I still make noise as I walk. I came out of the other side and smiled. There were no people and a little patch of grass with a tree was sitting between two blocks of flats. It may not be a forest, but it's the best damn piece of grass that I have ever seen. I Ran over to the grass and then sat down to lean against the tree. The sun was filtering through the trees leaves before leaping onto my skin and dancing around. I sighed and shut my eyes, I still don't know how to get back but I can think up a plan while I'm here.

xXx

'Hey boss, look what we found!'

'Yeah there is a girl over there; she must be really strong or really stupid!'

I tensed and opened my eyes slightly. I must have fallen asleep. The men can't be talking about me though, I'm invisible right? Wrong. I looked at my hands and I was completely visible again, this must be bad. I slowly turned my head around to face the men and quickly turned back again. There must be ten to twenty people standing there. They were all dressed in the same outfits and some of them had what I assumed to be Kudan floating by them.

'Who the hell let her in this area?'

'We didn't see her!'

'Idiots.'

While they were arguing amongst themselves I took the opportunity to escape. I stood up and started running away from the men, although I couldn't come back the way I had come, they were standing in front of the alleyway.

'Hey, don't let her get away! She is probably a spy for another gang!'

I kept running and tried to work out a way to get out of the area. Turning invisible would really help me right now, but however much I asked for it my form stayed solid. My Kudan didn't seem to show up either; I thought they were supposed to help you. I suck at running; there was never a point to do P.E. I was studying and getting grades for a job which would be useful to me. I didn't need fitness for that. I can't run any more… To be honest, I don't think I should have run in the first place. It was a stupid thing to do. It will have just made things worse between me and this gang. I slowed down and then stopped to turn around putting my hands in the air as a sign of giving up.

'What gang are you from?'

'I really don't know what you are talking about, I am sure that this is all a misunderstanding-'

'Stop lying!'

I sighed and looked around. The rest of the gang had caught up and had me surrounded on all sides like a group of vultures, lurking and waiting for the opportunity to get a free meal. Or in their case a burst of praise from their leader I would imagine. Their leader had placed himself inside the circle with me and was only a few meters away. I didn't have many options, even if I did turn invisible again how would I get out of the ring of people? I guess I should use my most powerful weapon… my voice.

'I'm sorry, but I have only come into this area recently and I do not know what regulations you have in place.'

'How do we know you are not lying? You managed to get into this area easily enough!'

Did they really have to shout?

'I'm sorry but I don't know how to convince you that I am not part of another gang. If you would just let me get on your way I will not come back here again.'

He walked up to me and looked like he was about to start yelling, before he shrugged and made a gesture for the men to move.

'They wouldn't even let a puny woman like you join a gang anyway. Get out of here.'

I wondered if I was supposed to be angered by the comment, to physically start a fight or to do something to start one. For all of them to have followed me they must have been bored. I rejected the idea of starting any form of violence and just ended the confrontation.

'Thank you.'

I turned around and walked between the two men who had made a gap for me, cringing when one of their shoulders brushed against mine.

'We don't want to see you round here again, got it!'

I made a silent nod and then carried on walking. Only when I was sure that I was out of their eyesight did I start running again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next chapter will not take as long, thanks for reading ^-^

~Featherstone

_

* * *

Chapter 4_

I ran around several streets trying to get as far away from the gang as possible, only stopping when I burst out back into the main streets. The noise crashed into me like a concrete wall along with the people. It was so tempting to venture back into the area without the people in it, even with the gang there. I carried on walking again with my head held low, avoiding as many people as I possibly could and taking side routes. I had no goal in mind, just to find the others so I could get back to the apartments. What time was it? How long had I been asleep? Am I still in a dream or is this really happening?

All the questions running around in my head were conflicting with each other and I couldn't take it. There was a little shop at the end of one of the streets and it looked like a book shop. I glanced through the window and saw rows of chairs and tables strewn throughout the room along with shelves stacked full of books just waiting to be picked up and for their information to be absorbed. The best thing about the shop however was the fact that no one seemed to be going inside. This might be a perfect opportunity to take a rest and if I am lucky I may even find a map to find out where I am. I walked towards the door and twisted the brass handle and pushing the door forward making a little bell tinkle. An old woman looked up from her book behind the counter and gave me a quick smile.

'Hello there, I don't see many young people come in here. Are you looking for something to help you with a school project?'

I have seen this done before. You welcome a person warmly and try to get them engaged with a product. You then convince them that they need something to clinch a sale. I guess I shouldn't be so paranoid around an old person but you can't be too careful. Besides, I liked the shop. It had a musty smell to it and was extremely quiet.

'No, thank you. I have no money on me I'm afraid but I liked the look of the shop from the outside.'

This is the point where she tells me to get out because I have no intention of buying anything.

'I'm glad you appreciate my shop, to be honest its all so busy outside to have a quiet place to retreat to think always a gift. Have a look around and take a seat if you want to read anything.'

I was slightly taken aback by her comment but it would be rude not to acknowledge her kindness, even if it was jus a ploy to make me come back with money.

'Thank you.'

I walked further into the shop, glancing back to see If she was watching me. She had lost herself back in her book seeming to enjoy the content not even having the slightest concern that I might have the opportunity to steal something.

xXx

I found a soft chair hidden between one of the many shelves within the shop and took a book with thick leather binding off the top of a stack. Settling into the chair I let out a small sigh before unbinding the book and opening the cover. The book took me by surprise when I noticed that the front cover was on the other side. I had seen a few books before which were read the other way called 'manga' and I believe they came from countries like Japan. I opened the book on the right side and mentally cursed myself. How could I have been so stupid? If I couldn't read the signs outside how was I supposed to read the book? Come to think of it, if the people here were using a different language to the one I use how could I have understood anyone? Symbols were placed in lines down the page and I turned each of the crinkled pages thinking about how I would get back. I could ask the woman at the counter but I don't have an address or an idea of the area it was in, everywhere looked the same to me.

What was I going to do, not about getting back to the apartments (I can figure that out later) but about… _this_. I have a good idea that I am not dreaming, if I was I wouldn't be able to rationally think. The logic part of your brain may be shut off when you sleep but this seems too real. I can recall what has happened. Time seems to be flowing normally. I experienced pain. _This is real_.

I guess this means that magic is real too. Who would have thought it? The wish I made was granted as well for the price of my blood. If I wanted to give my blood away I would have gone to a clinic to be a donor with clinical procedures. The knife seemed a bit rash, especially as it could have gone wrong easily. Everything seemed to be done in a rush without much explanation when I arrived at the place where I paid for my wish like it was urgent. My wish was what, to never go back, to stay away? An extreme case of running away from home you could call it. Was it just because of punching that kid? No… no it was going to happen eventually. My life is worthless and I had no connection with any of the people back home. No, it's not home, it's my past and it should be dead and buried. This place, everything is so different. I can use this opportunity to my advantage and start again.

Those people are looking for feathers of the girl back at the apartment and they are travelling to get them. I assume that I am going with them whilst travelling via the 'mokona' now. Should I get to know them? This is a chance for me to change who I am. They don't know who I am and they don't seem to have the motive to make friends to better themselves and they just let me join in with their group. Should I take the chance?

xXx

I returned my attention back to the book to keep my mind off the situation for a period of time occasionally finding ornate artwork flowing along a page describing what seems to be a story. I could see creatures dispersed around the page each having their own characteristics. Some looked like they may be made from water and others which resembled weapons. Could this be the Kudans? I carried on turning the pages finding more drawings of the Kudans looking for something which resembled mine but without any success. I was about half way through the book when I heard the bell chime as the door opened and a sense of relief and anxiousness washed over me. I peered through the shelves and saw Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona walked in along with someone that looked like a police officer. I sank back into the chair and placed the book down waiting for them to come around the corner and find me.

'Hello, how may I help you?'

'I have been looking for a girl about this tall and she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she has been missing for a while and these people are travelling with her.'

'Oh, yes she is reading over there.'

I heard footsteps and then Fai poked his head round the corner.

'Yup, that's her, thank you very much for your help!'

The rest of them rounded the corner and I heard the bell chime again. I presume it was the officer walking out. Mokona jumped onto one of the books and started talking really quickly.

'We went for a walk and then Syaoran got attacked by these gang people and then we went to eat food with a friend and we bought some for you to eat when we got back to the apartment. While we were buying the food for you in the shopping centre Kurogane beat up some bad guys and then when we got back to the apartment we couldn't find you so we got help from a police officer who can use her Kudan to track down people and then we found you!'

Mokona used actions while explaining and it reminded me of a small child who has had too much sugar and just _has_ to tell you about the most amazing thing ever. I didn't even think about food but considering I skipped breakfast I should have been getting pretty hungry. I stood up and put the book back carefully before slowly turning back to the group. I had caused a fuss and it ended up getting me attention which I do not want.

'I caused problems for you and for that I am sorry. It won't happen again.'

Fai clapped his hands together and smiled, again.

'Right now that is sorted lets get back and eat some food!'

They started to walk out of the shop and followed after them before saying a quick thanks to the lady sitting at the counter. She smiled and waved a goodbye at me before I shut the door following the group back to the apartments. It had got dark by now and there were less people around. I looked towards the group happily chatting away from a careful distance picking up the maze of thoughts from earlier. Should I take the chance?

'Hey Sammy, hurry up or we will lose you again!'

Fai had shouted and I looked back at the group to see that they had stopped. Should I?

'I'm coming.'

_I took it._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

~Featherstone

_

* * *

Chapter 5_

'We're back!'

As I walked back into the apartment with the others they all started to announce the fact that they had returned. I don't see the point; if one person has told the host they are back, why continue to say it? Maybe it was a custom... Arashi turned her gaze from the girl Sakura who was still asleep on the floor and greeted us with a smile.

'Welcome. Come on in. Were you able to find any clues?'

'Yes!'

Syaoran rushed forward, obviously eager to get closer to the girl and I moved away from the door frame and sank into a corner. I looked up to see Sorata running at full speed towards the group.

'Oh, you're all here! How did it go?'

As he slinked closer to Arashi the others walked into the room and sat around Sakura.

'But… Before any of that… Honey! Where is my welcome home kiss?'

I cringed at the use of those words and wanted to punch something, although Arashi got there before me smacking him square on the head. I must admit, it was slightly amusing but I repressed any immature thoughts. After regaining his composure Sorata started to discuss the day's events with the rest of them. I stayed out the discussion to listen to their theories about this 'memory feather', after all, if I were to be travelling with them from now on it would only make sense that I should contribute in some way. If I didn't understand the situation then it would make things difficult for me. During the day they had got caught up with a gang much like the one which I encountered and Syaoran's Kudan had appeared. They had a meal before going out shopping for food supplies as they had assumed that I had gone back to the apartment. During their trip out Kurogane had fought with another gang in the area with his Kudan. Both of the males Kudans had been extremely strong apparently. There was one thing which bugged me, however. They talked about their Kudans coming to help you when in danger and mine certainly didn't help, so my Kudan was either broken or I couldn't control it properly. Mokona had sensed the feather when they were out, but only for a short period of time, so surely the location of the feather would have been obvious to them. They all went quite trying to work out where the feather would be. I decided to break my silence and contribute when the others were drawing blanks about the location of the feather; it actually infuriated me that they hadn't realised.

'I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but I believe I may know where the feather may be.'

They all turned their heads and seemed surprised to find me sitting there; I guess I can blend in so easily that I don't need my Kudan to make me invisible.

'Wait you do?'

Syaoran almost jumped up at the hope of finding a feather for the sleeping girl. I faltered ever so slightly at the sudden attention but then carried on with my idea.

'The waves which Mokona can sense come and go as well, what other things come and go in this area?'

They all looked deep in thought and I almost thought about reconsidering the way I told them my theory, it was a simple enough to work out for me but if the others couldn't work it out then maybe my idea was too far fetched. Just before I started to talk again Fai clicked his fingers.

'The Kudans!'

I nodded and then carried on again.

'The feathers which you talk about are her heart, am I correct?'

I searched for conformation from one of the group members and Syaoran nodded.

'I imagine that for her to be in such a state then she must have lost something which is extremely important and memories for many people can be strong. So I assume that the Kudan which the feather is in must be controlled by someone with and equally strong heart.'

I was making a lot of this up as I went along, but the more I said it, the more I was convinced that it sounded like a plausible idea.

'Sounds like an idea.'

Kurogane had just shrugged in the corner before Fai stretched out his legs taking up a ridiculous amount of room.

'So, looking for a strong Kudan seems to be a shortcut to finding Sakura's feathers.'

I sighed, finally relieved that they had managed to catch onto the idea whilst Sorata jumped up and announced that it was time to make the meal. I stood up automatically to offer my help; after all, you don't get anything for nothing so helping would be the only logical thing to do in this situation. He gestured for Kurogane and Fai to help and they started to walk towards the door. I followed and Sorata turned around and gave me a quizzical look.

'Where are you going?'

I frowned slightly at his stupidity before putting my face back into its neutral state.

'I was hoping that you may allow me to help.'

'Oh, are you not tired?'

I shook my head.

'Ok then. Well you go ahead and get some of the things prepared with this lot'

He gestured at Kurogane and Fai and then stepped to the side and I followed the other two out of the room.

xXx

'Right, can you chop these vegetables up for me Sammy?'

I took the bag full of vegetables from Sorata and placed it on the counter and started to cut them up neatly into bite size chunks before placing them into separate dishes ready to be added to the side dish. As I was cutting I noted that many of the utensils and ingredients were completely different to what I had used before to cook with. Kurogane was standing at the cooker poking some noodles which were on the boil and Fai had managed to get out of doing anything which made me irritated to say the least. Sorata made his way towards the door and turned back around before leaving.

'I just need to check up on a few things, I want to see a meal when I come back!'

Fai shouted ok before Sorata shut the door behind him.

'Hey, mage! Why don't you help?'

Kurogane had left his post at the stove and made his way towards the blonde who was sitting on a chair twiddling his thumbs.

'I wasn't given anything to do Kuro-puu.'

The noodles had started the boil over and I rushed towards the pan and turned down the heat to a simmer. I put the chopsticks in the pan to stir the noodles and they were completely stuck to the bottom of the pan. Kurogane was supposed to stir them! I took the pan off the heat and then drained the hot water and scraped the noodles out from the pan and into the bin. This was all met by the sound of a laugh from behind me.

'Kuro-mew is not very good at cooking! Now we don't have any noodles!'

'Stop calling me by those weird nicknames!'

I quickly washed out the pan and then added more water and put it back on the heat so the water could heat up. I looked for some more noodles but they had all been used up. I cursed under my breath and then went to turn around to see if the others knew where the noodles were but Fai was at my side before I got the chance, leaning over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I stepped to the side to get away from him and crossed my arms.

'Hmmm, looks like we are out of noodles. Kuro-tan –'

'SHUT UP!'

'- can you go find some more noodles?'

'Fine, as long as I can get away from you!'

Kurogane stomped towards the door walked out and then slammed it. I almost felt sorry for him, having to deal with the idiot's nicknames. I put my arm out to turn off the heat and then took the long way around the kitchen to avoid getting anywhere near Fai so I could carry on chopping up the vegetables. It was nice to have something systematic to do, my thoughts just wondered off by themselves.

xXx

'So, did you have a good time while you wondered off today?'

I jumped and cut my finger as Fai had appeared just in front of me. I hadn't even been aware of him moving around. I couldn't believe how stupidly I had reacted and pulled out a paper towel to quickly clean the cut.

'Oh, sorry. I guess you're jumpy.'

I turned my attention back to the vegetables and carried on cutting.

'You don't talk much.'

He said that earlier, either he has a five second memory or is trying to make me mad. I finished cutting the vegetables and washed up the knife and the board in the sink before drying them and putting them away. Fai was becoming more annoyed by the sounds of it, his fingers constantly tapping the work surface like he couldn't cope with silence. I used the same board again and took out the beef from the fridge and cut it into cubes.

'Can you get a pan out for me please and put some oil in it.'

'Sure!'

He almost seemed happy that I had said anything. So he dislikes silence, I can tell I am not going to get on with him at all. He got the pan out and poured some oil in before taking the cubes of meat from the board and frying them in the pan. I looked around for something to do and settled on washing up again.

'Kuro-chi is taking a while to get the noodles.'

I scrubbed the board down and put it on the side to drain.

'So how is the trip going for you?'

'Ok.'

'It must be a bit of a shock to you for all of this to happen.'

'I guess.'

'You should have been more careful when you gave blood to Yuuko, you were lucky that you didn't lose a lot more blood than you did by cutting your wrist like that, you should have gone for a spot where you were less likely to bleed to death. I had to carry you all the way to the apartment because you passed out and Mr. angry pants was to busy carrying the other two.'

I turned my head back at him with a slight amount of shock and found my dislike for him increasing even more. That was not something that I thought had happened and I certainly did not want it to. Just the thought of him even coming anywhere near made me cringe.

'So why are you travelling with us? You said you didn't want to go back to your world.'

I thought back to the shop, it seemed like a distant dream. I wanted to find out more about the people I would be travelling with, so if I could exchange a piece of information for the other I might as well give a quick answer.

'I just ended up at that place because I didn't like the situation I was in.'

'So how did you get there? You had been teleported so you sent yourself.'

'I'm not sure. You?'

'Just needed to get away from where I had been, so a bit like you.'

'And how did you get there?'

'I transported myself to the shop, and when to travel with all of you I gave away my magic source so as a price. I must admit, your price was awfully strange. Do you know magic or anything like that?'

I shook my head. I had only just become aware that magic was even real today. I was satisfied that I had a certain amount of information to work on to understand him. I walked over the vegetables and put them on the side so he could add them to the pan. I washed up the bowls and then dried them and put them away. Just as I finished the door swung open and Kurogane slammed the newly aqiured noodles onto the table.

'I had to go into the city just to get some stupid noodles and it is your entire fault you idiot!'

Fai pointed at himself and started laughing.

'But you were the one who ruined the noodles.'

'And it was your fault for not doing anything!'

All the shouting started to form a headache, I get them quite easily, and I walked around their argument and started for the door. When I get headache is makes me feel nauseous and being around this group who are so prone to getting into arguments didn't seem like a sensible idea.

'Oi, where you going?'

I turned around and tried an apologetic face, it didn't come very easily. I was glad to have the chance to get away from them to be honest.

'When my headaches start they usually get worse and make me feel ill, so I don't think I will be eating tonight.'

'Are you sure, we have made plenty and even this big one here couldn't eat it all!'

'Shut up!'

His shouting was increasing the headache and I turned back out of the door and made my way to the room I was staying in.

'Yeah, don't save any.'

'Ok, night!'

I wondered out of the kitchen and pushed the door open into the vast and empty room which I was staying in. My headache was now becoming a constant thump right between my eyes and I couldn't concentrate on getting ready to go to sleep properly. I gave up trying and just sat down with my back against the wall massaging my temples, beckoning sleep to take me before I started to feel sick.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

~Featherstone

* * *

_Chapter 6_

'That was… ever so slightly unexpected.'

'What should we do now the process has started?'

'Wait for the right time.'

'Is that wise? What if the subject disobeys again?'

'Since when do things ever go to plan?'

'Should we keep trying?'

'Yes, the mind shouldn't hold much longer.'

xXx

I felt as though I was swimming through treacle, my limbs wouldn't move properly and my breath was slowly being squeezed out of me. All around I could see darkness with occasional swirls dotted into the landscape. I needed to get out of this place fast, where and how were things I could work out later. I tried running but I just couldn't go fast enough. I tried screaming for help, yet no sound escaped my lips. A little glint of light appeared before me, beckoning me to a way out. I followed it with all the energy I could muster, dragging my legs through the binds that held me, constantly fighting. Heat flared within my chest and head causing me to flinch and stop fighting. The light began to move, getting further and further away until it were no more than a spec in the distance. The pain increased and I collapsed to the floor, gouging away at whatever was there with my hands.

xXx

My eyes opened and I took in my surroundings. I was still in the room, I wasn't back in the empty void and there was no pain. I had moved from the wall and ended up in by the door. I looked at it closely and could see scratch marks on it from where I had been gouging something. Outside I could see that it was early, the sun had not risen and it was quiet. I wouldn't get any sleep; I never do after these dreams. If I try I end up going back to where it left of, and being in pain again didn't seem like something I wanted.

I stood up and walked over to the chest which is in the corner of the room. Arashi had put some clothes in here for me and I pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt to change into. I didn't really care what I looked like, as long as I could move and function in them I didn't care. I took them to the bathroom and took a shower before deciding what to do.

xXx

I hung the towel that I had just used to dry my hair with on the wall in the bathroom and made my way back to the room to drop off the clothes from yesterday. I peered out of the window and could see a few life forms starting their day of work, setting up shop and drunkenly stumbling back from the night before. This time of day is something to be admired.

I could feel hunger setting in from not eating anything and made my way to the kitchen to see if there would be anything to eat. All I was faced with when I arrived, however, was a mess. Pots and pans which I didn't even use were strewn across the kitchen along with plates and cups from the meal. The sight made me slightly angry yet I smiled. It was a challenge, something I could do before they all woke up. I didn't want to be acknowledged for cleaning the mess up; proving myself is not something I need to do, so I needed to get it done quickly.

I worked systematically throughout the kitchen, putting away clean items and gathering dirty ones in one area before cleaning them in the sink. It didn't take long and I quickly grabbed something which looked like an apple before heading back to my room. I smiled at the fact that I had done it so quickly a leaned against a wall facing the window, watching the city slowly wake up.

xXx

Fai was walking around in circles looking around for Kudans.

'I guess nobody has their Kudan out while simply walking. And if they don't we will never see if anyone's Kudan is stronger or weaker.'

After a short amount of time the others had woken up and had got ready. The mystery of the tidy kitchen was a matter of discussion whilst they were eating breakfast, although they didn't even bother asking if I knew. I was happy that they had got the idea that I wasn't sociable. I didn't really want to go out and look for Sakura's feather in the city, I would have rather stayed back at the apartment and watched over her but the others wouldn't listen to my protests. Well, it was more of a sentence that got ignored. So, I ended up in the city with the others looking for the feather. Kurogane shrugged his shoulders.

'Even if we do find out which Kudan has taken the feather, I doubt they'll be overly willing to give it up.'

I sighed and leaned against one of the buildings that were away from the main rush of people. I didn't enjoy being out like this but I didn't have a choice. I turned my head slightly to look along the street for Kudans and came face to face with a boy – half way through the wall!

'What the hell is that?'

I staggered back and watched it emerge out of the wall before hearing someone shout behind me.

'Syaoran!'

Syaoran turned and shouted back to a boy who had just called him. I turned and noticed that he looked exactly the same as the boy who just came out of the wall, meaning one thing, the one which just came out of the wall was a Kudan.

'Masayoshi!'

The Kudan dissolved into the boy and he began to talk to Syaoran.

'Were you able to find what you were looking for after I left?'

Syaoran hung his head and frowned.

'Not yet…'

'What about the other thing… Sammy, wasn't it?'

So they must have met him yesterday whilst I went for my little trip. Fai waved and then pointed at me.

'Yup, we found her hidden in a little old bookshop. She made us all worry so much; even kuro-tan was worried!'

'Will you shut it?'

Kurogane had got hold of a broom and started to chase Fai whilst trying to hit him. Masayoshi ignored their stupidity and turned towards me smiling whilst holding out his hand.

'Nice to meet you!'

I looked at the outstretched gesture and just decided to nod. He seemed slightly confused but then resumed back into his hyper setting.

'So how about I guide you all around today? It's a Sunday so I'm not at school.'

Fai ran back towards us without Kurogane and looking around I saw him sulking by a shop. It turned out the shopkeeper who owned to broom was lecturing Kurogane about being responsible. I almost felt a small grin creep onto my lips but I quickly stopped it. Fai laughed and then joined in with the conversation.

'That would be helpful to us, thanks! Although, I'm surprised you were able to find us.'

'My Kudan can find anybody as long as it's met them once.'

Syaoran's face spread into one of amazement.

'Wow, that's incredible!'

'But that's _all_ he can do. He's pretty weak.'

If he thinks his Kudan is weak he should see mine. All it can do is turning me invisible and even then it only does it when it feels like it. I walked forwards so we could start searching and get out of the city as quickly as possible. Even though it was a Sunday the walkways were still full of commuters. As I was walking I heard a whooshing like noise and turned slightly.

'Move!'

I turned fully, saw Kurogane running towards me and before I could move he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back towards the wall. I snatched my arm away and turned to face him.

'What the hell do you-'

Just as I was about to finish spouting my abuse a large metallic object sped past the spot I had been standing in and I saw Masayoshi and Mokona fly off into the distance. Well, that was unexpected.

xXx

Syaoran picked up a note which was on the floor and opened it. He read it then shouted at all of us, although something was wrong, I couldn't understand anything he was saying at all. Kurogane and Fai started talking as well and everything they said sounded like gibberish.

'I can't understand anything you are saying!'

We all looked at each other with equally confused looks and stood around, trying to figure out what had just happened. Mokona and Masayoshi were taken away by a bird and a note was left. After that we couldn't understand anything. I guess that was natural considering we came from different places but that must mean something was working as a translator. The only thing missing which it could be is –

'Mokona!'

They all had managed to get onto the same thought path and soon we were running through the city following Syaoran. He seemed to have an idea about where to go and we followed him to an underground station. They all ran surprisingly fast and it was difficult to stay up to speed with them whilst they ran about the city. After escaping the hell that was the subway Syaoran shouted at us from the top of the stairs pointing towards a building. I still couldn't understand what any of them said but I followed them onwards. We came up to a huge bridge which spanned over a river and Syaoran gasped and pointed towards the top of an old building where Mokona and Masayoshi were hanging from a decoration.

'Mokona! Masayoshi!'

My first thought was wondering about how they got up to the top and tied so quickly. My second was that I could understand the others again. The others noticed too and Kurogane stuck his hands o his side.

'So you understand me now?'

Fai nodded and Syaoran looked towards Mokona again.

'So it is Mokona that's doing it! Mokona was serving as a translation device. It's pretty incredible, transporting us to other worlds, translating languages, eating whole apples…'

I was too interested in watching Mokona swing from side to side that I nearly got left behind when they started running again. My chest was beginning to ache and when I eventually made it to where the side of the building and I saw Fai fly into the air… He flew? I spotted Kurogane and Syaoran by the edge of the river and shouted at them.

'What's going on?'

Kurogane and Syaoran glanced at me and I saw a grin spread across Kurogane's face.

'Wow, you must be weak or something. Nearly getting hit by the bird creature and you can't even keep up with us.'

I felt slightly ashamed but then remembered that I don't need their approval and tried to ask what had happened again.

'So-'

Just as I was about to ask again there was a loud explosion above me and before I could do anything a large chunk of rubble and dust fell towards the ground directly towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

~Featherstone

_

* * *

Chapter 7_

Now, if I were in a book or movie, I would manage to move in time due to my super athletic abilities. Oh, I don't have those. How about super powers or a perhaps prince charming that can whisk me out of dangers way? Oh, I don't have those either. In fact, this isn't fantasy, this is my life and it is going to probably end right now. Did I care? Maybe slightly because of the pain, which was going to be inventible, considering that a few tons of ancient building were about to crush me into nothing more than a pile of matter. Not to mention the mess that would be left; all unnecessary work which would unsettle a few stomachs. Mostly, I didn't care. I just hoped it would be quick.

I ran a few options through my brain before the rubble fell on me. I could try to run, but I wouldn't get away from the kill zone and it would result in a lot of pain before I would die. I could scream for help and hope that one of the group's members would save me. That could cause another death and if I were to be saved I would constantly be in debt to whoever prevented the inevitable. I can tell you now; I will never be in debt to anyone, too much trouble and embarrassment for me. So, I crouched down, tucked my head under my body and arms before shutting my eyes waiting for the certain blow.

After waiting and hearing a deafening crunch I decided I was alive. I couldn't feel any pain and I could hear people shouting for me. I pulled my head out from under my arms and could see rubble all around me and on top of me. I should be dead, yet there was not a single scratch on me.

'Sammy?'

'Hey, can you hear us kid?'

Daylight broke through the rubble and I could see a few hands pulling it aside.

'One, I'm fine and two, I'm not a kid.'

There was a big enough gap now that I could shove my arm through the mess and try and escape the tomb. I pushed some more aside and pulled myself out only to see the rest of the group, including Fai who had just landed, staring at the spot where I had just emerged, yet not looking at me.

'I'm right here.'

'Where?'

'Oh.'

I looked down and realised that I was invisible again and my Kudan was sitting on the rocks passively looking up at the scene above us. I regained visibility and brushed off the dirt which was covering my jeans and top before climbing down from the destruction. Syaoran and Fai rushed forwards, leaving Kurogane standing back observing the scene above like the Kudan was.

'Are you ok?'

Syaoran just stared at me in disbelief.

'Considering I should have died, I guess.'

Fai waved his hands in front of him and cringed backwards.

'Sorry, it was kind of my fault. Ya see, this girl and I got into a bit of a fight and blew up the side of the house.

I started to question how he did that, then realised that in this world, the Kudans are completely unpredictable and seeing how he had appeared to fly, I didn't question their power. What I did question, however, was how I was alive. I could only come to one conclusion, and that was that my Kudan could stop me getting injured whilst invisible. It was a bizarre idea, although I couldn't see a better explanation.

'It's fine. Now, will anyone care to explain what's going on? Seeing as you left me back there?'

Kurogane walked forward and pointed upwards whilst browsing through a magazine which he had in his hands.

'That girl up there, Primera, she took the bun and Masayoshi hostage, thinking the kid was Syaoran.'

I looked up and saw a girl on the rooftop along with the two ex-hostages. Primera was screaming at a guy on a Kudan in the air, although I couldn't hear the conversation between them.

'And I fought her and won!' Fai chirped.

'Syaoran! Syaoran!'

Syaoran turned his head to see Mokona jumping up and down with its eyes wide open.

'Mokona, your eyes!'

'It's here, the feather is real close by!'

'Where? Who has it?'

'Mokona doesn't know! But Mokona just felt a huge wave!'

I moved away from the building and stood with the rest of the group, interested in the sudden turn of events. I took care not to stand too near any of them and watched as Fai's face lit up.

'So some Kudan has taken it inside itself.'

'But it gets stronger and then gets weaker. What's that supposed to mean?' Kurogane was grumbling to himself.

'Sorata said that Kudan protect their owners. So probably the time that it puts out its greatest strength is when it's protecting its owner.'

Syaoran had a point, considering my Kudan did pretty much nothing for me up until now when it protected me for the debris. Kurogane closed his magazine and then Fai concluded their theory.

'And that means that the way to find the feather is through battle!'

xXx

'Then I accept your challenge.'

'Ready? GO!' Syaoran fought with his fire Kudan against a gang leader named Shogo who possessed a strong water Kudan. They seemed to be fighting to settle something, rather than to find out the location of the feather. Syaoran did a jump and then kicked out with his leg to destroy a falling rock and then landed on the level below us. I was slightly shocked at how a boy younger than me would even have the physical strength to be able to accomplish something like that.

'Hyuu! Syaoran is pretty cool!'

Fai walked over to the edge and leaned over to get a better view of the fighting below.

'You both have faces that say 'Ignore me, I'm a fool' but I see through it.'

Kurogane then turned around to look at me. I was standing further back than they were, fed up with the fighting, more interested in the clouds passing over head.

'Whilst you just have a face that says 'Ignore me.'

I nodded, it was a fair point, and after all, I don't like people coming near me, or talking to me. I just don't like people. There was another explosion over the river as the two fought and I could swear that a shrieking voice was bellowing over the scene. I walked further back to avoid being hit by any miss-fires and carried on watching the clouds whilst the two men had a conversation between themselves.

'Everyone get outta here! Set! Go!'

I gazed back towards the fight, only to see a wall of water heading in my direction. I assessed the situation and decided I was going to get soaked and there was not much I could do about it, so I clawed into the grass and held on so I wouldn't be swept away. The water crashed into me and the force was more than what I expected. It ripped my hands off the ground with the grass and sent me backwards before abruptly stopping when a tree decided to stop my momentum.

'Shit…'

I bought my hand up to the back of my head and rubbed it to try and soothed the pain which was now throbbing and looked around to see where the others had landed up. They, in fact, were laughing hysterically at the fact that I had been swept away. They didn't even have a drop of moisture on themselves. I pushed myself off the ground and looked down to see my cloths completely drenched. Sure, I don't care what I wear, as long as it is respectable in some form, certainly not opaque. I span around to hide my indecency and crossed my arms. They were still laughing.

Another explosion to my right caused me to instinctively cover my head before looking up again. The building was collapsing; Masayoshi and Primera were still stuck on the roof along with Mokona. Masayoshi was yelling and holding onto the girl on the roof, trying to stop her from falling when his Kudan suddenly grew. It became taller than the building and picked up Masayoshi before starting to walk forwards and fire energy down onto the city.

'Mokona found it! The feather! It's in that Kudan!

I turned around to follow the Kudans oath and Kurogane was yelling in disbelief.

'Did I hear right? The feather's in that Kudan? In that Kudan?'

Fai decided to stop laughing and interjected with another one of his thoughtful theories. His personality changed so quickly, it can be hard to keep up with.

'I think I see… Even when he used his Kudan to find us Mokona didn't sense the feather. But when it protects its master the time when it needs the most power is when its protecting someone it cares about from a life-or-death situation. The last time Mokona detected it was also when Masayoshi was in a dangerous situation.'

The Kudan carried on walking and firing. It was going to harm people in the city if something wasn't done to stop it. The boy couldn't control his own Kudan due to the feathers power and it was running havoc. Syaoran stepped forward and talked to Kurogane.

'I'm going to get Sakura's feather.'

'How do you intend to fight something that big? One slip up and you're dead.'

'I won't die; I still have something to see through. I won't die yet.'

Sometimes I wished I had something worth living for, just like he did.

xXx

'Annoying, stupid, idiotic bastards.'

I was walking down the street, murmuring under my breath behind the group. Fai felt the need to keep looking back to view the drowned rat. I felt like a 5 year old who had had an accident and was being led away by an adult who was secretly laughing inside. Well, apart from the fact that this 'adult' was not laughing on the inside, he was laughing so much I wouldn't have been surprised if he had keeled over.

'Oh it's not that bad!'

I glared at him and hunched over still with my arms crossed and water running down my face from the earlier tsunami.

xXx

When we reached the door of the apartment I heard a soft voice speaking in the room.

'Who… who are you?'

I leaned against the wall and realised that this was probably the effect of his price. Sakura wouldn't be able to remember him. I didn't see why he had such a price, considering I only had to give some blood. After a long pause he started to speak.

'I'm called Syaoran. And you are her highness, princess Sakura. If you would be so kind to listen, I'll explain. You are a princess for another world.'

'Another world?'

'And at the moment you have lost your memory. It's in order to find your memories that you are travelling between worlds.'

'By myself?'

'No you have travelling companions.'

'Are you one of those?'

'Yes…'

'You're doing this for a total stranger?'

Another pause.

'I am.'

Fai moved away from the door frame and introduced himself to Sakura so that Syaoran may escape the room. Kurogane walked forward with Mokona and I did the same. I looked at Syaoran's face before I entered the room and it was hung low, tears would surely follow.

'And may I present-'

'I'm Kurogane'

'And this cute one is-'

'Mokona Modoki! But you can say Mokona!'

I walked forwards towards the girl on the floor and crouched down.

'Hey, I'm Sammy.'

'Hello.'

'Excuse us for a moment princess, Kurogane and I have to go get some things ready for a bit. Mokona and Sammy will keep you company.'

'Ok.'

I watched them leave the room, heading off to go and check on Syaoran. I turned my attention back to Sakura. She looked at me, smiled and then held her hand.

'You know, while I was sleeping, I wonder if someone was holding my hand. My hand… Just felt so nice and warm!'

xXx

We said our goodbyes the morning we left and I was soon travelling through the darkness again, waiting for a rough landing when we landed wherever we were going to end up.

'_Bye…'_

I turned my head to the side and saw my Kudan moving further away from me, slowly losing my form and dissolving into a pure blue sphere. It couldn't come with me, which only made sense seeing as it came from a different world.

'_It was interesting… Meeting someone like you…'_

I guess I am slightly odd; it was just trying to be polite phrasing what it said like it did. I lifted my hand as a gesture of saying goodbye and silently thanked it for preventing so much pain before I landed in the next dimension.

'_Oh… But I didn't do that…'_

Before I could question what it said the light faded and a new one started to appear directly in front of me. The Kudan, if it didn't save me… then who or what did?


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

~Featherstone

_

* * *

Chapter 8_

Before I had a chance to even let my mind process the information, the ground and its cluttered features collided with my body. A crate had 'cushioned' the impact and quite a few of the nails had grazed over my arm, even enough to draw a bit of blood. I sat up and looked at my arm with disinterest before gazing around at the area we had landed in. The now destroyed market place had paused due to the sudden interruption of invaders crashing down and demolishing a stall with several onlookers obviously stunned. I scanned past the people and saw a fortress like building lingering in the distance along with some houses. I heard a groan and then Kurogane broke the silence.

'Eh? Where are we now?'

The others had landed behind me and were starting to sit up, dazed and confused. Fai had managed to hold onto his staff and grinned.

'Wah! Everyone is looking at us!'

'Mokona is the centre of attention!'

I looked in front again and saw a different group of people now looking at us; men armed with sticks and an assortment of weapons. To say it made me uncomfortable was an understatement, although my vocabulary didn't seem to produce any more adjectives which could increase your understanding of how I felt. A man in red and gold clothes walked forward, asserting his authority within the group, anger etched on his face. I should have been worried, yet the anger made him look like a frustrated pig.

'Who the hell are you? Answer me! Where did you come from?'

The childish thought of him resembling an animal caused a slight smirk to spread on my lips, which turned out to be a bad idea, considering that the man noticed. I'm guessing he thought I was taking him as a joke, which I was, and for some reason he didn't like it. He walked forward, grabbed onto my arm, pulled me off the ground and shouted in my face.

'You appear here and mock me! Where did-'

As I was preparing to punch the man in the jaw a foot collided with his face before I got the chance. The man realised my grip as he went flying backwards, the onlookers quickly moving to avoid being crushed by the brute. It turns out, the foot belonged to Syaoran. Great, so now I have been rescued multiple times by this group. I would like to say that my pride hadn't been affected greatly due to my lack of being enthused by anything, yet relying on people is something which I detest. I can safely say that I am getting frustrated with having to rely on them to get me out of precarious situations.

'You! Do you realize who you just kicked?'

Pig face got off the floor and, backed up by his minions, started advancing towards us - one could assume that this was a bad situation. I decided to start thinking of a plan of negotiation, when a rather ominous figure shouted off the top of a roof.

'Stop!'

It seemed to work; everyone became distracted and turned their heads towards the source of the noise.

'Don't mess around with people you don't know, you dumbass!'

It turned out that the voice belonged to a young girl, which took most of the group by surprise. The man with the animal features turned away from us and shouted back at the girl, obviously there was a connection between the two of them, probably not friendly.

'Chunhyang! Who did you just call dumb?'

Chunhyang smirked and then mimicked looking around her.

'Besides you, who else is dumb around here?'

I could have given her a few names. The man got frustrated and started to curse under his breath when the men who had stood with him started shouting back at the girl.

'How rude! He is the son of Ryanban, ruler of Koryo!'

Chunhyang didn't seem to care and carried on with the insults which were pouring out of her mouth.

'Even though he is the Ryanban, he was just a homeless magician one year ago!'

The insult towards this 'Ryanban' caused the man to become severely angered, even more so than when he was the bearer of the personal attacks.

'How dare you say something like that about my father! You should know what will happen if you say something against the Ryanban, Chunhyang!'

The girl's tough demeanour vanished and a fleeting moment of distress plastered over her appearance. The men turned with their leader and started to walk away, shouting back at the girl for dramatic effect.

'I'll come back for revenge! So watch out!'

The scene was interesting to watch, although I would have preferred to have landed further behind the group, so that I could have been away from the reach of the man.

'Are you hurt?'

'I'm fine.'

I turned around to see Sakura looking at Syaoran, obviously concerned about his moment of heroics. I was surprised at how well Syaoran was holding up, considering that Sakura had no memory of him. I presume it was a touching relationship, now destroyed, before the witch had taken his price. The townspeople started to regain their normal routines and began to start talking and walking.

'Wow! Just a moment ago everyone was looking at us.'

Fai seemed quite happy with the attention he received, whilst Mokona was copying the kick which Syaoran had performed. I looked down at the mess on the floor and picked up one of the bizarre looking vegetables which had fallen from the now demolished crates. Syaoran noticed and began to panic at the destruction we had caused.

'Oh! I'm sorry, you were selling these!'

They all began to start picking up the produce and placing them into intact crates so that the store holder may be able to sell them again. I was surprised that no one had questioned the fact that we had fallen out of the sky, just accepted.

'Mokona will help!'

'Oh, Kuro-pin, help pick these up!'

Kurogane stomped towards Fai brandishing the book which he had bought from the hanshin republic as a weapon.

'What, you are so annoying! She isn't doing anything!'

He was referring to me, so I decided to try and calm his shouting by picking up some of the vegetables and placing them in a half empty crate. The rest of the people working in their stalls had stopped what they were doing to help clean up the mess and were having conversations amongst themselves.

'Those idiots, doing all kinds of evil things around the market place!'

'When the amenosa arrive this town will be saved.'

I could see the girl Chunhyang helping along with the rest of the people, quite clearly distressed. I think I may have stared at her for too long, as she turned her head round, stared back, looked at the rest of the group and then finished with a blunt statement.

'You look weird.'

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. The others were all in the clothes which I had first seen them in. To be fair, I don't think anyone would have looked at our group and think we were normal. Fai burst out laughing whilst the others looked slightly bemused.

'Ahahahahaha… Weird! Then it must be Kuro-rin who looks weird!'

'If I'm weird, then you are too!'

I turned my attention back towards the girl and she suddenly walked towards us.

'Are you… Come with me!'

Chunhyang grabbed onto the arm of the sleepy princess and started to run off with her through the market place. Syaoran dropped the crate he was carrying and started running after the two girls.

'Please wait!'

Fai grabbed his staff and started forward.

'Where is she going?'

Kurogane, Fai, Mokona and I ran after them, trying to keep sight of them as they ran through the town. Running is not my best skill, yet it seems that I can't go a few hours without having to break into a sprint.

'I'm sick of this!'

Kurogane was just ahead of me and was yelling about he dislike for all of the running. I silently agreed and pushed on to wherever we may end up.

xXx

'Ah, excuse me, what is this place?'

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting by Chunhyang, with syaoran intently asking questions to try and work out why the child had acted so strangely. Fai was examining some old instruments sitting on the windowsill and Kurogane was reading the book from Hanshin. I miss books, I wouldn't mind to have one right now, just so I could delve into someone else's life and forget about mine, which at the moment, is pretty crazy. After running for a prolonged period of time we finally reached a small house enclosed within a courtyard. Chunhyang still had not told us anything, but beckoned us inside the house, where I leaned against the door and waited for an explanation to why I had to run so far. Chunhyang looked at Syaoran with an intent expression and answered his question.

'This is my house… Well, don't you people have something to say?'

'Eh… Uh?'

'Don't you?'

'Actually, we just arrived in this country and then met you…' Syaoran stated.

'You really don't have anything to say?'

'No… Nothing… that…'

Chunhyang hung her head and sighed.

'Thinking about it carefully, I suppose there's no way these kids could be the Amenosa.'

Sakura, still sleepy, rubbed her eye and then spoke.

'Amenosa?'

'The Amenosa are spies who work for the government! They investigate each region and each region's Ryanban… And if those Ryanban are indulging in their personal interests or greed they make sure that the Ryanban don't oppress people using political pressure either… They travel from country to country, doing their job.'

Mokona seemed to recognise what Chunhyang was talking about and bounded up in the air.

'It's Koumon Mito!'

I have never heard of what Mokona was speaking about, and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, neither had they. Despite this, Mokona kept on talking.

'Yuuko likes the first generation of Koumon Mito the most!'

Chunhyang started pointing at Mokona and seemed to be in shock.

'What is that thing? I thought about it before… How can the white thing talk?'

Fai quickly moved from the window and halted her thoughts by distracting her with questions about the Amenosa.

'I see, you thought that we are the Amenosa! Er…'

'It's Chunhyang.'

'Chunhyang is it? I'm Fai and, this is Syaoran, this is Sakura and also, that's Kuro-puu!'

'It's Kurogane!'

I looked at Kurogane and Mokona fighting over his name and then quickly added my name into the list.

'I'm Sammy.'

Fai nodded and then decided to add some extra information.

'She doesn't talk much, so don't bother trying. Trust me, I did try.'

I glared at him and then quickly stopped when I noticed a creaking noise coming from outside, all around the house. Everyone stood up and then Fai changed his tone.

'Is that the wind?'

'Don't go outside!'

Chunhyang shouted out to all of us, but her shout was quickly drowned out by the wind which ripped open the doors. Unfortunately for me, I was standing right next to a door which was forced open and swung inwards. I tried to turn and block the impact with my arms, yet the force of the wind prevented me, so I was greeted by the door hitting me on the back of my head and various other parts of my anatomy.

xXx

I'm back in the empty void, yet there is no light guiding me this time. I can't move either, I'm bound by something. I can try struggling, yet it is no use. Someone is watching me, although I can't make out their features. I try to speak and my voice does not come at first, I have little energy. I try again and it comes out in gasps.

'He… Help… Me…'

The figure just stands there, watching.

'… Please…'

The person hangs their head and turns away, walking further and further into the void until I'm left alone. I don't look away from the spot where they vanished, hoping for something to appear again.

'Please… come back…'

xXx

I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the night sky. It's quite pretty, an expanse of galaxies and planets, always making me feel insignificant. I would like to know why I am looking at the sky, and also why it is dark. I was pretty sure that it was light the last time I checked.

'Stop murmuring in your sleep, it's distracting.'

Kurogane was leaning against the wall in the corner of Chunhyang's room. So that's it, I must have been knocked out, so the hole in the roof must have been damage from the wind. If someone is knocked out, or feints, you should never let them sleep, they may slip into a coma. The rest of the group were all asleep in the room, apart from Kurogane who seemed to be a light sleeper. I pushed the cover off myself and slowly stood up, taking care not to fall over and made my way towards the door.

'Where you going?'

I placed a hand on the handle and then turned around slightly to speak to Kurogane.

'Just out, I won't get back to sleep.'

He nodded and then lowered his head again to go back to sleep. I opened the door and then welcomed the cool breeze. My back and head were aching from being struck, although after a small walk around the gardens it started to wear off. I didn't want to think about any of them having to move me to where I ended up, although it kept wondering through my mind. I wouldn't sleep, not after a dream like that again. After walking round a few more times, I started to get tired of the reoccurring scenery and decided to find a good place to gaze at the stars. An old ladder was connected onto the side of Chunhyang's house so I climbed it to the roof, taking care to steer clear of the hole which would cause a nasty injury if I were to fall through it. Finally, some time to alone, just to think, and take a break. I lied down on the roof and lifted up my arm and ran my hand over some of the scars which were slowly collecting. A knife wound from where this all started, lines on my knuckles where I punched a kid, nail marks from the crates. A new wound also greeted my eyes in the shape of a bandage and gouge. Either I got it when I fell over from being knocked down or when some debris struck me. I'm not exactly what you would call strong, or a fighter. To be honest, I don't think I am much use to this group. I never wanted to be in debt to anyone, yet over the past few days, I've now become in debt to most of the group. All my life spent on studying for a job, yet I end up here, where nothing that I have learnt can help me. Logic is messed up. I don't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of their wonderful characters, although Sammy Featherstone is my own creation.**

~Featherstone

* * *

_Chapter 9_

'Why. Do I. Have. To fix. Somebody's. House?'

Kurogane was crouching opposite me, furiously attempting to repair the problem which was the hole in the roof. I had taken to the job of removing any old timber which was in danger of falling through and throwing it off to the side, enjoying the noise the building material made when it collided with the floor. I couldn't understand why he was complaining, a girl had allowed us to stay for the night, so in return we fix the roof. However, Chunhyang's naivety in allowing total strangers to stay in her house was laughable.

'Because she offered us shelter for a night!'

Fai was inside the house, talking to Kurogane via the new sunroof whilst passing timber upwards. He had managed to get out of doing anything too strenuous, again. I couldn't waste my energy on caring anymore, I was just thankful that I managed to get out of a trip into the market. Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and Chunhyang had gone out to search for the feather and buy some supplies just after they had their breakfast. I managed to get too lost in my thoughts and had stayed on the roof, even when the sun graced me with its presence in the morning. They didn't question why I was up on the roof whilst they went about their morning routines, didn't ask if I wanted to go into the town and I remained on the roof, listening to their conversations. I find the way they ignore me perfectly acceptable, perhaps I even take pleasure in being a silent witness to their proceedings, it's like I'm not even in their group, detached from events, remaining in my own. Kurogane temporarily halted his repair work to take a plank from Fai and then resumed the conversation.

'It's amazing that she lives alone in this house.'

I pulled out another splintered chunk of the roof and threw it to the floor, timing how long it took for it to fall.

'Yeah, she said her mother had died.'

The mood became slightly sombre, although, as I don't care much for reminiscing in memories which aren't your own, I completely ignored it and carried on working. If it's not your problem, why get concerned? The 'moment' lasted for only that, when Kurogane leaned down into the room.

'Hey, how long are we going to stay here?'

'That depends on Mokona Kuro-tan!'

I took a sharp intake of air and then sighed, why the idiot in the room below us couldn't refrain from constantly adding abbreviations to the easily agitated ninja's name was a mystery to me. As far as I was concerned, the joke, if there was one, had failed to be amusing and the constant use of it was getting old. Kurogane seemed to agree, although the main reason for his sudden and frantic pounding of the roof may have been due to the equally annoying rabbit thing.

'Why does the white Manjuu always side with that brat?'

'Because Syaoran, Mokona and Sakura went outside to spy with Chunhyang. I hope we get some sort of information.'

I looked around the roof, trying to find more debris, which was no longer there, so I made my way around the gap, more importantly the crazed man, and climbed down to the ground using the ladder before starting towards the door back into the house. Kurogane had stopped hammering again, the change of focus in the conversation returning him back to 'normality'.

'But is it ok? That princess is always eating or dizzy.'

He shouldn't forget sleeping. I opened the door and stepped into the room, finding the fruit bowl and taking out a piece of fruit which looked like an apple. Fai had returned into his nostalgic state, not acknowledging my entrance. I don't know how to react to their constant mood swings, serious, annoying, serious, and annoying again. It's like a never ending circle of emotion. I moved towards the window, eating the apple, which tasted extremely sweet, and examined the different ornaments on display whilst Fai continued his waterfall of emotion.

'It's not enough, the feather. She has only got two back and in order to get back all of her memories she will need more. She doesn't have the thought of herself, that's why she came with us without asking why. Even if all the feathers return, the memories she had with Syaoran won't return.'

How the prices varied among us to travel on this bizarre journey still didn't make sense to me, after all, all I gave was some blood whilst another price is a relationship. Maybe the price was based on the need for the wish individually? Despite that, the way in which the witch could erase Syaoran completely from Sakura's memory was interesting; after all, wouldn't she wonder why he was always with her or why she would be having conversations with herself in her memories? Either way, it's none of my concern. I ran my finger over a dusty book, trying to make out the symbols when Fai broke the silence.

'He will still look for them, Syaoran will. To find the feathers and go to different worlds even though there are many challenges ahead… At least, let's wait for people while repairing the house, they might bring presents!'

His mood change was so swift that it seemed like a deliberate attempt to escape the atmosphere which was building. Kurogane's vexation at the sudden change of topic caused him to snap and shout down at the blonde.

'Why are you relaxed and drinking tea? Do something too!'

I turned around, and sure enough, Fai was sitting on the floor, with a hot drink in his hand, doing absolutely nothing.

'Well, I wanted to see blacky working.'

Kurogane was about to throw his hammer in an attempt to inflict some pain on the idiot, which as much as I would have enjoyed watching, it would cause the repair time of the roof to increase. I walked towards where Fai was sitting and pointed at him.

'Kurogane, he isn't worth your time, he never does any work and you are just amusing him with your outbursts.'

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and then started hammering on the roof again whilst I picked up the planks resting on the wall and began to pass them to him. This was Fai's job, but he was too busy enjoying tea and watching the world pass by. There were only a few planks left so I passed them up relatively quickly and then walked towards the back of the room to sit in the corner. Fai had remained silent after I had spoken which I didn't expect, but was grateful for none the less. Although, my brief spell of content was erased when he decided to get up and bring me a cup of tea, which I ignored.

'Don't you like tea?'

It's not the tea I have a problem with, idiot. He then sat down about a meter away from me, placed the tea in front of me and the adopted a thoughtful look.

'Hmmm, I wonder if you might be angry.'

I rested my head against the wall and focused on watching the gap in the ceiling slowly close.

'Maybe you are concerned by something? Someone?'

You, I am annoyed with you. For someone to come out with wise words and then revert into, well an annoying and irritating waste of space is nothing short of bipolar disorder. Fai started to hum and then began tapping his fingers against the floor. Just ignore it, just ignore it, just –tap- ignore –tap- it –tap-… I bought my gaze away from the roof and just raised my eyebrows at him. He stopped tapping and then faked an apologetic face.

'Oh, sorry was I _annoying _you?'

He grinned and then carried on tapping, and combined with the hammering on the roof, a headache was threatening existence. This guy, he seems to survive on the reaction that he can get from others.

xXx

Kurogane came down from the roof not long after Fai had got bored of tapping. The roof was completely fixed now, so all they could do was wait around for the others to get back from their little mission. It can't have been more than ten, twenty minutes when they came back, by which time I had gone through the store and organised items so it would be more practical for the girl. After all, I had stayed the night in her house and eaten some of her food and I didn't really help that much with the roof, it's a fair exchange. Fai was the first person to acknowledge their return.

'Welcome back! How was it? Since I didn't talk to Kuro-tan or Sammy a lot you didn't go far away, right?'

I walked out of the storage room and saw the three adventurers return, although Syaoran looked slightly damaged and Sakura and Chunhyang didn't seem to be in good spirits either. Fai paused in his welcome back speech, his usual smile faltering slightly at the edges.

'Something happened… I guess…'

Syaoran placed down the basket which seemed to contain clothes and walked in, trailed by Sakura. Chunhyang just stood at the doorway, before clenching her fists and punching the frame, I should take note of her anger management. Maybe if I had punched the desk…

'That bastard!

I assumed she meant pig face. Sakura pulled Syaoran to the centre of the room and made him sit down, blood was running slowly his face and the princess was obviously unsure of what to do, she just kept looking at the wound and then looking around. I decided that I could repay my debt to Syaoran from earlier by sorting his head out, then I would only have to do something for Kurogane and I wouldn't have to owe anyone anything. I walked back inside the store cupboard and picked up a cloth which could be used to stem the bleeding, and then I could see if it would need anything more. I'm not a medical student; I just have common sense, although how common it is might be debatable.

'Sakura, I need you to move so I can mop up this mess.'

I had exited the storage room and made my way over to the pair sitting on the floor. Chunhyang had come inside and sat down, explaining what had happened. I listened whilst I cleaned the blood off from Syaoran's face, the cut was not that bad, and it would probably just close itself up. The group had been returning from the market, when Ryanban's tax collectors and his son were out to get taxes, and an elderly man couldn't pay up. They managed to get in-between a fight and the Ryanban used the same power that he used before, the wind, to injure Syaoran. Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran, every so often asking if his head hurt and looked distressed. It annoyed me, so I stood up and handed the cloth to Sakura. She took it and then looked at me for help.

'Oh, uh, what should I do?'

'Just lightly dab it on the wound, until the bleeding stops.'

She pressed the cloth on his head and she did exactly what I said.

'So, like this?'

I nodded and then walked to the back of the room and sat down, away from any doors which might swing open due to unnatural circumstances. Chunhyang had gone quite, which meant she had finished explaining.

'Oh, you got beaten up by the Ryanban's winds again.' Fai added.

Kurogane had been sitting against the wall playing with a chip from a game, unusually quiet considering fighting seems to be his speciality, and he asked a pretty blunt and ignorant question.

'But, after getting beaten up that bad, why won't she beat up the Ryanban right now?'

Chunhyang clenched her fists again and raised her voice.

'I tried to! Lots of times! But you can't lay a finger on the Ryanban! The palace that Ryanban lives in has secret spells that nobody can penetrate.'

'So,' Fai stated as he leaned over to where Mokona was sitting 'that's the mysterious power that Mokona felt.'

Mokona franticly nodded.

'There's a lot of that mysterious power, and I can't figure out if any of it is from the feathers.'

Fai grinned and a slight glint in his eye suggested a bad idea was about to pop up.

'How about the son? Take him as a hostage or something?'

Syaoran seemed shocked, Mokona thought Fai was cool and Kurogane and I took the correct response of finding his words slightly disturbing.

'…You just said a really bad thing happily.'

Fai descended from his crazy ideas and simply said 'huh?'

Chunhyang shock her head and objected to the idea.

'No! The Ryanban uses the secret weapon to defend the palace, if we did something to his son…'

We would probably be injured severely or killed, probably the latter.

'Yesterday and today, Syaoran received attacks from the secret weapon.' Fai had returned to his psychological and deep side… again. 'From what I heard, a year ago, the Ryanban suddenly got a lot of power.' I can see where this is going… 'Does it have to do with Sakura's feathers?'

Syaoran stood up, suddenly in action, desperate to find the feathers, although Kurogane looked perplexed.

'It does not match, the feathers of the memories were scattered recently, right?'

So if this power was realised a year ago, it couldn't be Sakura's feather. Fai had other ideas, and slowly turned his head away from looking at Syaoran and focused on Kurogane instead.

'The dimensions are different, so maybe time passes differently too.'

Which would mean the feather could have landed here at the same time that all the other feathers were scattered, yet as time moves quicker and slower in different dimensions, the time period of the feather being in a dimension could be any amount. Syaoran turned towards the door and started to make his way out.

'I'll go check if the feather is at the Ryanban's.'

Sakura quickly grabbed onto his sleeve and shouted.

'Wait! Syaoran, you're hurt…'

I actually agreed with Sakura for once, the bleeding still hadn't stopped and he may have a concussion, which would mean he would be useless in a fight. I took too long debating about saying something, and Syaoran had already turned and smiled at the princess.

'I'm fine.'

This just caused Sakura to hold onto his arm tighter. 'But…' He smiled again. 'Don't worry! If the feather is really there, I will go get it for you.'

Sakura mumbled his name, but she could see her case was lost. I have seen people like Syaoran before, no matter what you say to them, if they have a goal, nothing will stop them. Although, most of these people didn't have goals like his, they were more focused on causing disruptions or perusing their goal of becoming famous so they could have happiness, idiots.

'Wait a bit.' Fai held up his hand to stop syaoran progressing any further. 'Do not worry, I am not going to stop you, but, Ryanban's secret powers are very strong, so just going there won't work. You need to at least break the spell at the entrance.'

Considering Fai seems to know so much, he must be able to do something. After all, he can use magic.

'You can use magic Fai, right?'

'Can you do anything?' Kurogane asked, finishing off my point.

'Nope, not at all!'

So, he can talk and give great theories, but he can't do anything, because that's useful. But now the word hypocrite is swirling around in my head. Mokona jumped around and shouted.

'Let's ask Yuuko!'

As Mokona spoke, a beam of light emerged from the red crystal on her head and an image of the witch formed.

'_Oh, Mokona, what is it?_'

'She spoke!' The sudden appearance of the witch caused most of the group to freak out, I couldn't understand why, surely they would have realised by now that _anything_ can and will happen?

'Mokona is really useful, right Kuro-tan! We can speak to people from other worlds!'

Kurogane didn't seem to happy to see the witch again. 'Agh! Useful has its limits too!'

Whilst the others argued amongst themselves, I focused my attention on Yuuko.

'They need a way into a palace that is protected by strong magic spells.'

Yuuko shut her eyes and smiled, although it wasn't a smile which you could call "friendly and reassuring". '_I see. So you want to break the spell and go into the castle.'_

Fai halted his argument and beamed. 'Yes!'

'_But you don't have to ask me. Can't you use spells Fai?'_

He shrugged. 'I gave you the core of my powers.'

'_The tattoo that I got is "the core to keep in the powers". Your powers, it's not it.'_

'But still, I have a rule not to use spells without it.' Fai's smile faltered again, and his reason for not using his power didn't make much sense. But, whatever the real reason is, it's not my problem to worry about.

'_Fine, I'll send you something that can break the spell of the palace, but I must get something of value.'_

Syaoran quickly started to get up. 'Is there anything I can give…'

'How about this?' Fai walked over to the storage room and bought out his staff. 'It's used for spells but I don't use it.'

The witch nodded. '_Fine, give it to Mokona_.'

I looked at Mokona, and then the staff, trying to figure out how Mokona would get the staff to Yuuko. Maybe some sort of transportation spell, if it exists, or maybe-

'Paku!'

Well, expect the unexpected. Mokona swallowed the staff whole, whilst Chunhyang and Sakura carried on with their freak out session.

'Is it really ok Fai?' Syaoran seemed to be concerned that he hadn't paid the price.

'Oh, no problem.'

Mokona blinked and then spat out a ball which was swiftly caught by Syaoran. It was black and had swirls which were constantly moving.

'This' Syaoran stated. 'Is the thing that breaks the secret power…'

'_Yes, now I must be off, I have… Business to attend to.'_

With that the image flickered out of existence and the group started to get ready to leave for the castle.

xXx

I tugged at the clothes which I was wearing, they were not the type clothing which I was used to wearing. I had a pair of trousers and an under top which was covered by a robe which had to be folded around and then held together with a band around the waist. Apparently, Sakura had won the clothes in the market when she played a game rolling dice and she scored the highest score possible on every single throw. The probability of that happening is extremely unlikely, but it can happen. They keep saying its luck; I don't think there is such a thing called luck. I had just walked out after getting changed and Fai looked up from gazing at some of the ornaments.

'Good, so you ready to go?'

'What?' I thought I was going to be staying back with Sakura and Chunhyang.

'Are you ready to go?' He repeated himself; he must have thought I had not heard him.

'No, I didn't think I would be going as I can't find a logical reason as to why I should go. I can't fight so I would just be a liability.'

He shrugged. 'You're coming.'

'And your reasoning for this?' "You're coming" is hardly a reason which would win an argument.

'We need someone that can talk their way out of things and you're part of the group.' That seemed rehearsed.

So I'm part of the "group"? To be honest, they didn't need anyone who could talk their way out of things, Fai could do that. For that reason alone, I didn't bother getting out of going; the conversation would have gone full circle.

'Fine, but don't blame me if I get in the way.'

He smiled and then started to walk out of the house. 'Ok, sure thing!'

I followed him out and everyone else was outside waiting.

Chunhyang punched the air, I had kept them waiting too long whilst I tried to work out how to put the clothes on. 'Great, let's go!'

'You're not coming.' In what seemed to be an opposite parallel, Fai was the one to speak. How his logic worked was beyond me, the girl could fight and had a reason to.

'No! I want to go to Ryanban's palace too!' Chunhyang pointed at me. 'She's going, and she can't fight!' If she yelled any louder my ears would bleed, although I couldn't help but nod.

Fai attempted to calm her down. 'The Ryanban's castle is under a spell, it will be very dangerous.'

'I know that already, I want to come!'

'Hmm, that's quite a headache.' Fai turned around to see if Kurogane had anything to add, but he just looked away. 'I'm no good with kids.'

Mokona and Fai laughed. 'That's because you're the type that is easily embarrassed.' Mokona echoed his words. 'Easily embarrassed!'

Chunhyang turned towards Syaoran after realising she wouldn't convince the other two.

'Please let me come with you! I want to defeat the Ryanban! I want avenge my mother!' She was now screaming in his face, not an effective method of persuasion. 'We'll go together! It's alright, right! Syaoran!'

He pushed her hand away and started walking out towards the path which would eventually lead to the palace. 'No. You will wait here with princess Sakura.'

I followed the three of them as we started our walk to the palace, leaving a crying girl behind us.

'It's all right if we go together.' Fai had a quick look back over his shoulder and then turned to Syaoran. 'You didn't want to bring Chunhyang with us because you didn't want to trouble her anymore. She lets foreigners stay in her house, and yet she can't come with us.'

'You could have left me back there too.' After all, Sakura has hardly any of her memories and she is looking after another girl. It doesn't seem to add up to logic.

Fai put his fingers in his ears and started humming. 'What was that Sammy, I can't hear you!'

Kurogane grinned. 'Who cares, all we have to do is defeat those Ryanban guys.'

Fai unblocked his ears. 'And then, if the Ryanban really has Sakura's feather…'

'I will take it back.' Syaoran quickened his pace and we continued on towards the palace.

xXx

After about half an hours worth of walking we arrived at the gates which protected the castle. A huge door looked to be the entrance of the stone fortress, and the palace was visible from where I was standing, it looked like a vast system of buildings. For somewhere which was supposed to have a lot of power, it didn't look protected, but what do I know about magic?

'This is it.' Syaoran looked around and began to walk towards the door, although he wasn't moving quick enough for Kurogane.

'Let's go then!'

He ran towards the doors and then managed to push them open, although he didn't hear Fai's warning. 'You shouldn't just push open the door…'

Just as he finished his sentence the doors opened to reveal clouds and the town above our heads, it was almost like I could have been flying.

'Huh?' Kurogane obviously didn't expect that to be behind the doors, whilst Mokona took delight to the situation. 'It's amazing! We are up in the sky!'

'The castle is being protected by spells, Kuro-pun is impatient don't you think?'

Fai was greeted by a "shut up", but he ignored it so he could explain the situation.

'Not just this entrance, I suppose the other entrances are like this as well. That's why, it's time for the present that the dimensional witch gave us to make an appearance!'

'It was hardly a present.' Fai gave his staff in exchange, if he hadn't already forgotten. Syaoran pulled out the ball and both he and Kurogane looked at it, completely clueless as to what they should do with it. I had no idea on how they would use it either.

Kurogane looked closer at it, as if it was going to give him an idea on how to use it. 'How are we supposed to use this, it looks like a ball to me.'

'Throw it!' Mokona exclaimed. 'Throw it with all your strength, throw it into the castle!'

Syaoran looked at the ball and then at the castle. 'But, Mokona if I throw this away…'

'It's ok!'

Syaoran took one last look at the ball and then threw it up into the air. At first, I thought he had thrown it wrong, because it just came back down towards him and it didn't reach the castle walls. Before I could question what he was doing, however, he kicked the ball when it came close enough and it smashed into the previously invisible barrier. I can only describe it as a glass dome which has been broken and it started to collapse, meaning the barrier was now gone and we could enter the castle.

xXx

'We got in ok, but how long are we supposed to walk around this hallway?'

Kurogane was getting bored from all the walking and no action by the sounds of it. I was surprised that nothing had attacked us yet, but the never ending corridor had something off about it. Fai was trying to find a door which would lead out of the corridor.

'I'm doing all I can, but I still can't figure out where it leads to. There isn't even a door.'

Mokona jumped from Fai's shoulder to Kurogane's head. 'Kurogane is so useless!' A bad move by the creature, as Kurogane just got even more wound up. 'Stop perching on people's heads!'

'We just came back to the same spot.' I turned around and saw Syaoran looking down at the floor.

Kurogane agreed. 'It does look like we are back in the same place.'

Fai didn't. 'Eh, but we have been walking along a straight hall.'

Syaoran bent down and picked up a stone, I had seen him put it down earlier but I didn't know why. This kid is pretty smart. 'I dropped this at the entrance of the hall.'

'Hyuu! Syaoran is good.' Did I hear that right, he just made up a word.

Kurogane heard it too. 'You just said hyuu with your mouth, that isn't whistling.'

'I don't know how to whistle!' How, how can you not know how to whistle?

Kurogane crossed his arms. 'Damn, we are wasting our time walking around in circles like this.'

Mokona sighed. 'I'm tired to death!' This wasn't met well with Kurogane. 'You haven't walked a single bit!'

My attention during their argument was more focused on Fai, who had his hand up against a wall and had his eyes shut and was floating slightly, I thought he wouldn't use his magic. At the end of their argument Fai opened his eyes. '…Is it here?'

We moved over to where Fai was standing and Syaoran asked the question we wanted to know the answer to. 'Did you find anything?'

He nodded. 'This kind of magic only exists in places where magical powers are the strongest.'

This seemed to lift Kurogane's mood. 'Oh? Perhaps the Ryanban is in here?'

'I'm not sure, but you can feel a strong power here as well, no?' I couldn't feel any kind of power at all, was I supposed to? 'Come on Kuro-puu its time to show off your strength and break the wall!'

Kurogane didn't look like he want to break the wall just yet. 'Shouldn't you be unable to use magic?'

Fai smiled and shut his eyes. 'This isn't magic, its intuition!'

Kurogane seemed to drop the interrogation and ran towards the wall before punching it. I didn't expect the wall to break, but it crumbled away like it was made out of sand. As we walked through the hole in the wall I tapped a part which was still standing and I was amazed to think that anyone could punch through something like that. A huge cavernous room appeared before us when we walked through, and in the centre, hidden behind a curtain of transparent fabric was an extremely bizarre woman dressed in a long black dress and a vast amount of jewellery.

'_You have finally arrive, you nameless wanderers._'

Her voice resonated through the room and made one phrase go through my mind. This is bad.

'Who are you?' Kurogane was the first of us to speak, breaking the lingering remains of her voice.

'_After one hundred years of history, humans are still so similar to insects. Be careful how you use that mouth. That is what I would like to say, but I have guests so I will tolerate it.'_

Kurogane didn't seem to care, he was getting impatient. 'What are you saying? How annoying, just quickly spit out where the Ryanban is.' Fai and Mokona added their piece to his speech. 'Kuro-pin, you are too impatient!'

'_Really cute little children.'_

Being the idiots they are, Fai and Mokona seemed happy at the praise.

Syaoran stepped forward to talk to the woman. 'We are seeking something that may be in this castle, so could you please tell us where the Ryanban is?'

She bought her hand up to his face and Syaoran's eye was shown between her long fingernails.

'You do have very pleasant eyes… Very bright…' What was that supposed to mean? 'But, I can't answer your question. And I can not let you pass this place.'

Fai let out a small laugh, which didn't sound reassuring. 'Uh… why? I get the impression that you will be rough with us so we can't pass.'

'_Right._'

Her eyes seemed to sparkle and then the scenery transformed. The ceiling moved further away, the ground became a purple lake and did I mention we were standing on pillars made of rock, extremely high up. If any of us fell, well, night night.

Kurogane seemed quite at home on his pillar, observing the scenery with disinterest. '...An illusion?'

'No! This is no illusion otherwise this would just be pretty, and I can assure you' She lifted her hand and flicked a ball of water towards Syaoran. 'it's not just pretty!'

The water made contact with Syaoran's sleeve and he gasped. 'It melted?'

This isn't just water, it has to be some sort of acid.

'_Because the damage my secret art inflicts is real._'

Fai tried a small chuckle, and failed. 'So if we get badly hurt…'

'_You die._'

And this is why I didn't want to come.


End file.
